


Covid quest

by Valaena_the_Historyteller1



Series: Quests [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1
Summary: Covid-19 has arrived Valinor and, guess what? Elves can contract it!! The House of Finwë are dealing with this in Tirion, namely Fëanor without a voice, Fingolfin being a whinny patient, Finarfin needing earplugs, Finwë meedling in everything... and more!!
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Quests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Covid quest

A few months after the Feanorian´s return, a dark shadow spread in Valinor like something out of Morgoth´s plans… sickness. Or something like that. Explaining it, when the COVID-19 virus descended over the earth, sending edain to their houses in a terror, the elves only laughed. They were elder!! They said, We don´t get sick!!. Well, it happens that they can. Of COVID. Soon, much to their terror, the sickness spread it´s tendrils through the principal cities of Valinor, cases appearing first in Alqualonde, Tirion and Doriath (the new version Thingol built for himself), affecting lots of people.

When the elves realised that this new virus could infect them, they panicked. Many started to buy lots of provisions, causing them to lower in the shops, and started to bar the doors of their homes, refusing to get out even before Lord Elrond declared the quarantine. Yes, Elrond, the poor best healer of Tirion and now in charge of the whole emergency. And it was just his luck that…

“The three are positive” sighed the peredhel as he informed Finwë along with his first wife, just returned from Mandos and already thrusted into this mess. And it was worse for them as Fëanor, Finarfin and Fingolfin chose that moment to get sick. All three at the same time. “I have to put them all in isolation, to close and signal their houses…”

“That won´t be necessary” the former High King said, lifting himself from his chair with a sigh. “They are all here, we can aconditionate a room big enough to house them. And you won´t have to interfere with their family´s lives.”

“I still have to put them in isolation, you know?” the former Lord of Imladrys remind him, but still gave the order to prepare an alcove for the three patients in the palace. After all, Finwë was going to take charge of the state business while his three sons were sick and wanted to have them close to be informed about their status. “If another one presents symptoms, I will bring them here too.”

“Thank you, child” the ancient elf sighed. “Can I see my little boys now?”

“You have to put on a biosecurity suit and mouthpiece” ordered the healer before going to the dressing room to put on his own suit and go his patients. First he peered into the room where Elladan was taking a look at Fëanor. He was by far the worst case, with his lungs being affected because he refused for long to admit he was sick. His stubbornness finally passed a facture, as he was now connected to a ventilator.

“He is going to be like this for a while” commented Elrond´s son, crossing his arms. “And it´s going to be a miracle if he can breathe on his own before the week ends, let alone talk.”

“At least he is not going back to Mandos” commented the older peredhel, thinking that it served his grandfather right, because of his stubbornness. “We are going to translate them all soon to the same room, so be ready.”

“Are you sure is the best?” Elladan asked, lowering his voice. “I mean… we are putting the THREE of them in the same room.”

“Lord Finwë decided, take it up with him” Elrond said before leaving the room, to see his other patients. Fingolfin was not as bad as his older brother, healthily speaking, but he was such a whinny patient that his complaints turned everyone in the room crazy. That was why he was watched by the only person who could stand him: his wife. Finarfin was probably the best behaved of the three, not complaining or stubbornly refusing help, but had a few worrying coughing fits. 

“My Lord, the room is ready” Erestor announced, covered from head to toe in his blue bio security suit. He was the only one of his personnel who hadn´t caught even a mild case of the virus, including Elrond himself (it was the most terrible week of his life), and utterly refused to get it even to generate antibodies.

“Okay, we are ready” the healer said, signalling for Elladan and Elrohir to the bring the three ill elven princes and put them in the new infirmary wing.

“Oh, no” Finarfin said when he noticed his sibling´s presence in the room. Fëanor only rolled his eyes as Fingolfin glared at him, struggling a little to breathe. Elrond agreed with him, this was a terrible idea… or it would be if any of them could talk for prolonged periods of time, which was not the case. “Nolo, please…”

“No” the other wheezed, making a headache start banging on Elrond´s temples. If he hadn´t had the virus before, he would have confused it for a symptom, but he knew now what it was. The only thing he didn´t need right now: stress. “He pointed at me with a sword, left me trapped in the damn Helcaraxë and turned my son into a kinslayer and a pervert. Now he is going to… hear me…”

The peredhel was surprised that he could say so many words without coughing. Was he getting better? But then the youngest finwean looked at the healer asking for help, which made him realised that only the deep resentment he felt towards his older brother allowed him that. Which also meant that Elrond had scarce seconds to go before his whinny patient began. He hurried to the door, peeking behind one last time as he moved. Arafinwë turned around to sleep his fever off as Nolofinwë coughed and threw one thing or the other at the oldest, who just ignored him.

“Nolo, please, shut up…” Elrond made a note to bring earplugs to Finarfin. “Can´t you… see that others are… try… trying to sleep…”

“It´s my only chance” cough “Do you” cough “see him?” cough “He can´t… talk?”  
Elrond shook his head and got out of the room, finding Erestor in the way out. And to believe, according to the rushed investigation, that they still have a few days more to go!! At least there were no more family members infected, or this was going to become a…

“My Lord, Princes Findékano and Nelyafinwë are here with symptoms too” the healer stopped on his tracks and, cursing his luck, he walked right into the room which was made a consult. He stared at each of the lovebirds, who looked very guilty, and raised an eyebrow. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“We are not sure” Fingon said, turning his face as he coughed. “We could have both gotten infected from our parents…”

“That doesn´t explain the guilt” the peredhel stared at his father, who revolved nervously. “What happened?”  
“We… we know that we shouldn´t have, but…” Maedhros made a stop to cough. His cheeks were red with fever, something that Finno´s lacked. Or it was subtler. “We missed each other and escaped home for a few seconds in the night to meet…” 

“Are you fools?” Elrond felt his stress of the last few months exploding. The cities from Tirion to Alqualonde were a chaos, everybody was falling prey of an overcharged flu which could render even an elf defenceless and those two only thought of giving each other kisses in the woods? If he hadn´t loved Maitimo, he would have killed them. “Didn´t you think about all the opportunities to get infected you had?”

“We… we were wearing mouthpieces and we missed each other so much…”

“That´s what palatiri are for!! To reunite the lovebirds like you in a safe way!!” he screamed, wanting to bang the both of them. “You two go to isolation right now, until you are good enough to not be a danger anymore.”

“My Lord” Erestor pocked his head inside in that moment. “Prince Turúkanno arrived with the same sym…”

“Put him on the same room as them!!” he ordered and stormed out of the room, leaving his father and his boyfriend in the consult with horrified faces. He was going to regret it later, of course, as his tender heart always will have a soft spot for his family, but right now he believed they deserved a little punishment for their misbehaviour. Just a little.

-A week later-

“How could you ever believe that the Lannisters were a good example of what to do in an awful family situation?” Elrond opened the door and immediately felt his mouth hit the floor. There, in the palantir room, were the three male finweans, eating cereal and chatting as if it was a common occurrence. “Do you know what happens to Tywin Lannister after a few seasons?”

“Oh, did you watch the series?” asked Nolofinwë, putting his bowl aside. The healer felt tempted to check them up, despite knowing that they were ready to be discharged (unlike their children, who were falling one after another).

“No, I read the books. Something you really have to do” Fëanor answered, watching as Tirion shot arrows into his father´s chest. “By the way, Ara, how does your brat fares? The one that fell the last…”

“Findárato? He is still coughing like mad and bothering everybody because of his headaches…” he rolled his eyes. “Earwen is coddling him more than Aegnor or even Artanis when they were sick. And he was actively looking for it, from what I heard.”

“Like Maitimo” the oldest looked bothered. “I mean… how could he think that it was a good idea to get out of the house to see his boyfriend in the middle of this? He is no teenager anymore, he had to be responsible. Now Nerdanel is complaining about all seven of them plus Tyelpe getting sick.”

“And she didn´t?”

“If she had it, she was asymptomatic… hey, look, he is going to escape to Essos now” Fëanor said, drinking his milk before handing his bowl to Arafinwë, who filled it again. “The show is much less explicit that the novels. I wanted to see Lady Stoneheart in this season.”

“Lady what?” Nolo asked.

“Lady Stoneheart. You know, the zombie like lady…”

Elrond decided to leave the room before more craziness could happen. And he wasn´t talking about Game of Thrones, but the Finwean family. First they fought like cats and dogs, then they screamed to each other and, after a few days sick together, they became best friends. This was unbelievable. So deep in his thoughts he was that he nearly missed Glorfindel approaching, as Erestor finally caught the virus, who made him jump when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“My Lord, the lady Elwing arrived…”

“Shouldn´t she be in Doriath?” he asked, wanting to rip his hair off. The last thing he wanted was to deal with that harpy who called herself his mother while sick. 

“She came to visit Lady Idril along with Lord Earendil and both of them got trapped here” informed his commander, wishing to stay as far away from the bird lady as he could. As impossible as it seemed, she was more annoying than Fingolfin in that state. “By the way, Lord Earendil is also here…”

“Great, put him in the room where Turúkano is staying while finishing his recovery…”

“Hmmmm, that room is full already. Lady Aredhel and her family, along with Lady Idril arrived this morning while you were busy and High King Finwë ordered us to put them all in there” 

“Oh, I… WHAT?!” at a speed that shouldn´t be possible even for Elves, the healer dashed over to the room, hearing the coughing, screaming and mess inside. He opened the door to find Itarillë tied to her bed, fighting to go and attack Aredhel, who, despite running a high fever, was making comments at her niece that weren´t all too nice. Turgon, tied to a chair, shot his own ammunition towards Eöl, who answered with growls. And Maeglin, the only good patient in that place, only turned around to sleep a bit. 

“Glorfindel, call the twins and change the rooms. Put Lady Irissë and her family in the room that houses the Feanorians…”

“Well… that is already full too” Elrond shot him a look of disbelieve. It was much bigger than this, should be able to house more patients. “The King Finwë ordered us to put the Lady Elwing…”

“Next time he gives an order, tell me first” the lord of Imladrys ordered, before putting on his agenda a conversation with his great grandfather for later. He couldn´t solve all family problems with locking people together in a room. That might work on quarrelling siblings, but was definitely a NO when dealing with the victims of a KINSLAYING!! Or an attack from Morgoth. He kicked the door open, finding a tied up, red faced Elwing struggling to attack and breathe at the same time. The Feanorians were ignoring her, specially a nearly recovered Maitimo, who was helping his mother taking care of his brothers. 

“Oh, Elrond, you are here” he cheerfully said, removing a loincloth from Maglor´s head to replace it with a new one. “I was going to ask you if you could remove that lady from the room” he said, lowering his voice a bit. “I don´t think she is going to recover here.”

“Me neither” the peredhel answered, checking on his patients while Glorfindel took the couple from the room and moved Aredhel and her family in. He then noticed something on a nearby table. “What is that?”

“Oh, it´s just invitations to an engagement party” the redhead lowered his head a bit, then showed a ring. “Fingon gave it to me when we finally stopped feeling awful”

“Congratulations” he said sincerely. It was about time, after all, those two have been pinning for each other since before the sun rose! “Do you need help? I might not be able to do much, but I have a few servants that…”

“Don´t worry, we will manage. You and yours must be tired of this whole craziness” Maedhros answered. “Besides, I believe we will have enough time to plan everything with this. Shouldn´t we lock ourselves in our homes until there is no one else to infect?”

“Yes” Elrond answered, looking at the pile again. Fingon and Maedhros were surely going to have enough time to do everything THEMSELVES with how long this quarantine was projected to last. “I guess it´s going to be the social event of the year, with all the important figures from Valinor showing up.”

“Ahhhh, more like a family thing” the other was a little bit ashamed. “As we are sure that if we invite Olwë, we will have to invite his brother too. And Thingol would like nothing more than to ruin us the occasion.” He sighed.   
“Besides, most of the teleri haven´t forgiven us yet, so… guess we will have to pass of the political guests.”

“Good plan” the peredhel answered, hoping that this issue finishes soon. He wanted Maitimo and Finno to have a great wedding, after all, they deserved it. Then something occurred him. “Wait, does grandfather knows about your engagement?”

“Ehhhhh… would you mind telling him, please?” Elrond left the room immediately, not wanting to go there. There has, for the first time in millennia, been a truce between the three branches of the House of Finwë. He wasn´t going to ruin that. Not even for his dear foster father´s wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! It has a spoiler about the next tome of the quest series, try to find it!!


End file.
